


Maiden in the Snow

by Puffie



Category: Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Ships that pass the night, semi canon compliant, written as a gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 07:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30119166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puffie/pseuds/Puffie
Summary: Tigreal spent years in the Northern Vale soul searching. In the midst of cold he met a woman with lightning in her fingertips. Tigreal x Eudora. MGL Valentine (re-uploaded).
Relationships: Tigreal/Eudora (Mobile Legends:Bang Bang)





	Maiden in the Snow

**Maiden In the Snow**

**By MGL Puffie**

****

* * *

"What matters is that you're back home, brother." Fanny gave Tigreal a good squeeze on the shoulder and the man responded with a warm hug. The sister laughed softly, enjoying the closeness she missed. Tigreal had changed - he had matured in his appearance, body larger and a faint stubble made him look a lot older than before. It's been five years since they last saw each other and it wasn't a sweet farewell.

"I missed you Fanny, I really do." Tigreal gave her a light kiss on the forehead and held her tight against him.

Years ago, Tigreal left wordlessly, only leaving a letter apologizing to his family. With his regimen wiped out in the war, and the superior he respected killed in action, Tigreal sunk into despair. The Monastery of Light had given him time to grieve and Moniyan had bestowed him honors and titles. But none was enough for Tigreal - he spent nights praying and weeping in the chapel, but he was haunted by the shadows of the past, unable to exorcise the voices of his comrades dying.

So then Tigreal left to the Northern Vale and returned after five years.

Fanny served her brother leftover bread and freshly heated soup for dinner. Everyone in the household was asleep and were in for a surprise in the morning as Tigreal didn't announce his return in advance. "So what happened? What was it like to go there?"

"It's a majestic land of beautiful mountains, but harsh and unforgiving. The marshes are endless and cold, villages are too far apart and the wilderness takes the life of even the strongest hunters, and the worst of all is winter - it's a merciless. I learned how to pray."

Tigreal told his stories of giants, pirates and bandits and Fanny couldn't help but get jealous. She would never be allowed to experience such things as a girl. Maybe someday she could prove herself to her parents? No she shouldn't think of it this way. Tigreal needed this journey to heal and Fanny could see that the Northern Vale had helped him immensely.

"Met new friends?" Fanny asked.

"Yes, met the great Queen Aurora and the Valkyrie Freya."

"How about a girlfriend?"

Tigreal went quiet and his lips formed into a soft smile. There was something indeed and Fanny leaned forward to listen. "Yes, I met my first love."

* * *

_**Four years ago** _

Tigreal had faced armies of demons but even with all his courage and skill in the sword, he was helpless against freezing cold and the mighty blizzard of the Vale. His teeth chattered as the little strength of his body faded. Each step was painful as if his muscles were being ripped apart. Perhaps it was his end, what the Lord of Light had intended for him. Tigreal fell forward on the snow and looked at the horizon - nothing but pure white and gray.

Then a flash of light jolted Tigreal from his lump - a beautiful line of of blue lightning lit the sky. There was no storm nor rain. The lightning flashed over and over as if it was calling him. He crawled and grunted as he used every last of his strength to stand up and continue. He thought of his family, and especially his sister Fanny, waiting for him back home. It was all clearer now - ahead was a cabin and there was a figure by the door.

"You can do it, just a little more!" The woman by the cabin called out. She was dressed in a dark cloak, covering her hair. She reached out her hand and Tigreal took it.

"Thank you…" Tigreal said as he was pulled towards the cabin. He collapsed on the floor as soon as the door was closed. His vision had become blurry due to the exposure, but he could see the silver hair and blue eyes of his savior who wrapped a warm blanket on him. She pulled him with all her strength to put him just beside the fireplace. "What's your name?"

"I'm Eudora…" she said, with a soft smile on her face. Even in the dim winter light, her gaze seemed to be radiant.

"Thank you, Eudora. My name is Tigreal and you just saved my life." He smiled at her and he fell into slumber.

Eudora was quite mysterious, poised and her presence was strong. While he burned with fever on the bed, she brought him food. Tigreal never felt that she was cold. Rather, she seemed cautious. After all, he was a man and she was alone in the cabin.

For some reason, she always had a cloak on his head and Tigreal wondered why. He didn't ask to respect the privacy of the woman nursing him to health. On the second day, a gust of wind forced the window open and finally revealed Eudora's secret: the long ears of an elf. Once her secret was revealed, she looked at Tigreal apprehensively.

"Now you know." Eudora cocked her head. Her initial annoyance seemed to have dissipated easily.

"Are you afraid of me?" Tigreal said to her as he sat on the bed. He was feeling a lot better due to her care. "I wish nothing but to repay the kindness you extended to me."

Eudora gave a mournful look. "You wouldn't understand, you don't know what it's like."

"I'm sorry," Tigreal looked at her sincerely. "I'm aware of the cruelty of my people, and I would like to apologize on behalf of them."

"Nothing will change, but I appreciate those words very well Sir Tigreal." She placed a tray of food by his bed and her face softened. Her lips slightly curved and up close like this, he could see the faint blush on her cheeks.

"You can trust me, Miss Eudora, I find that a lady like yours deserves to show her face without obstructions. Especially, that she radiates the true beauty of compassion." Tigreal said with all honesty. The woman gained nothing by helping him and yet she did, even if his race had oppressed hers for so long.

Eudora's gave a beautiful smile and a short burst of laughter. "Sir Tigreal, what brings you to the Northern Vale? Seeking ladies to impress?" She leaned slightly towards him, and she looked prettier with the angle and her inquisitive look. Tigreal liked how she was more trustful of him now, but she was a bit close, and he could feel his skin warmer every second.

It was a heavy question that Tigreal found it hard to talk about, but being grateful to the woman he told her his story. Eudora was a good listener and never truly judged him for his mistakes. She was also curious about life in the city. After all, all this time, she had faced discrimination and lived in the outskirts of Moniyan.

It felt a little odd. It was the first time he talked one on one with an elf, more so a woman, alone in such a confined and intimate space. She put things in a different perspective that he never realized before. How had he treated people like her all his life? Again, so odd; such a serious predicament but somehow Eudora made him feel at ease. Tigreal took a deep breath, listening to Eudora's sweet tone and trying not to stammer whenever she talked playfully. "I'm not here to impress ladies, and I can certainly see that I'm failing." He scratched his head and mentally chastised himself for his poor choice of words.

Eudora bit her lip and shook her head. "She finds meeting a knight in the snow an unforgettable experience." She raised her chin a little and gazed at Tigreal for a long, long time, amusing herself by the way he stammered.

They spent many days in the cabin as Tigreal recovered. They talked about childhood, families, and their lives. Both of them were young adults still finding their way into their destinies. Eudora wanted to study at the Magic Academy. She was a powerful mage who was self-taught and her spells were good enough to hunt food for both of them. As a man, he was never insulted, but only impressed.

What was his path? Tigreal would have loved more time to spend with her, but he needed to discover his.

* * *

"I wanted to return to Moniyan after healing my heart, she wanted to be a scholar in the Academy. We had a wonderful time together in that cabin. Maybe it wasn't true love, but it was special. It's something." Tigreal said to Fanny as he ended his story. The food was good but the memories felt better.

"Planning on finding her? Maybe rekindling that little ember you have?" Fanny teased.

Tigreal chuckled and leaned on his chair, feeling warmth in his chest. "I don't know. Maybe if we meet again. She's out there in the Vale, and she knows I'm back here. Who knows?"


End file.
